Perky Poffins
by Demonic-Kit
Summary: Two pokemon get some unintentional nudging from their trainer and confess their feelings in a rather graphic way. Furry lemon, which means they are humaniod. Enjoy and R


(A/N: This story is written as them in furries.)

A sigh made the fur covered chest recede. Lucario walked down the hall to get Jolteon out of her room since their trainer wanted her to try some new puffin. He hated when his training sessions where interrupted. He wiped the sweat off his face with the tower around his neck. Knocking on the door, he called to her, "Jolt, come on you haveta wake up sometime, and don't give me that shit about it still being before ten, I've been up since four." he said and when he didn't get an answer he kicked the door in.

Jolteon sighed when she woke up and ran a paw through her fur. She had that dream again. The one with Lucario. It had been hotter this time in the dream, a bit racier than before. She sighed when she moved her legs and found that she was still wet between her legs like she had been in the dream and a certain urge plagued her. "I swear... This is the fourth time this week..." She moved off the bed and laid on the floor her tail end in the air and started to stroke her clit gently. She was panting and shaking slightly in pleasure, too into it to notice the knocking.

He froze at the sight, a blush crossing his blue furry cheeks. He tried to say something but his mouth just gapped for words, no sound coming out. He felt himself harden which made his blush deepen further.

Jolteon looked up and saw him and she flushed darkly and moved quickly to sit on her bed with her tail curled between her legs. "L-Lucario..." she said. "I..." Her voice trailed off in her embarrassment and she covered herself the best she could.

"Trainer... wants to see you..." he said covering his face with his hand before he spun around and went back to his sparing room, throwing himself into the work until his erection when away.

Jolteon quickly cleaned herself off before she stood and headed to her trainer's room. She walked in and bowed to him.

The young man smiled at Jolteon and motioned her to come over. "I want you to try this new poffin and tell me how it is." he said and handed her the little light red treat.

"What does it do?" she asked as she moved over to him and took the red treat. She sniffed it slightly and looked down at him, waiting for an answer.

"It's suppose to lower sex drive, you have kept me up for the past two nights." he said with a dry look. "You're lucky Lucario sleeps like a log since your room is by yours."

She flushed darkly and looked away. "I... I am sorry," she muttered. "May... May I take it later or do I have to take it now?" she was embarrassed by this but she really liked Lucario and couldn't help it sometimes.

"I need to make sure it works so now," he said before he picked up a book and left the room. "I'll be out, try not to mess up the house to bad." he said without looking back.

Jolteon sighed and took the treat and went to watch Lucario spar like she always did. She sat off in a corner and watched him move and she frowned and rubbed her legs together as she felt her heart rate pick up.

One last graceful round house kick and he stood with his feet close together and exhaled deeply, moving his arms down with it. He stayed like that for a few seconds before his went to take his blind fold off, freezing when he heard Jolteon's rapid heart rate. He appeared right in front of her with the blindfold still on. "What are you doing in here?" he asked, his face inches from hers.

Jolteon's face went red as he suddenly appeared in her face and she felt his breathing on her skin. She shivered and felt her nipples hardened. "W-watching," she said.

"You came into my room without permission or anything else." he said, getting slightly closer and seemed to be peering into her soul even though he couldn't seen her at all.

She felt a heat rise up in her and she quickly kicked him back, panting softly. "A-and you came into my room without asking," she said as she tried to get up.

He stood up and helped pull her to her feet, their bodies close. "I attempted to get you to answer, you were busy getting yourself off." he said letting go of her hands.

She shivered as their bodies were inches from each other. "Shut up about that..." she whispered softly before turning away. She had to get away from him

He slid his blindfold off and looked at her. "You're horny," he said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Trainer gave me a treat that is suppose to lower my sex drive but I think it is doing the opposite," she said, moving away from him, not looking at him.

"Is this about you keeping everyone up for the past three nights?" he asked crossing his arms.

She frowned. So he had heard about it... She sighed and moved away from him some more. "I said shut up about it," she growled.

"And if I don't?" he asked before he tossed her over his shoulder and carried her out of his room, plopping her down on in the hallway. "Stay out," he told her as he shut his door and walked of to the kitchen.

She felt her electricity start to flow through her and she had to resist in shocking the hell out of him. She went to her room panting and laid on her bed trying to get the pleasure out of her head. She clutched her legs together.

Lucario went into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. "Does she have to make it hard on me...?" he asked himself quietly before he looked in the fridge and his tail wagged as he thought he found some cherry poffins, his favorite. He took the bowl and ate the whole bowl.

Jolteon couldn't help it. She couldn't resist it any longer. She got into the position that she had been in this morning and started to stroke her clit with a claw. She gritted her teeth and moaned softly. It felt so good.

After a few minutes Lucario was pacing in the kitchen his quite large penis fully erect and in plain view of everyone. "What kind of poffin was that?" he asked, panting heavily.

Jolteon pushed two fingers into herself, letting out slightly loud moan. Her tail was all the way up and her ears were back and she cried out in pleasure. She was dripping wet and panting heavily as her heat ripped through her.

Lucario heard that and his breath caught. "Damn it," he muttered as he went to her room. "Fuck it..." he spat quietly before he kicked the door opened again.

She quickly moved and back up so her back was pressed against the wall and her tail curled between her legs. "L-Lucario! What are you doing in here?"

He looked at her like she was stupid. "Thought that would be... ya know... obvious." he said gesturing to his groin. He walked forward slowly until he stood right in front of her.

She saw his erection and she went redder and tried to move away. "B-but..." She was panting heavily.

"I know that you want me," he said as he kneeled down in between her legs.

Jolteon went a dark red and looked down at him with a shocked look on her face. "H-how did you know?" she asked.

"How can I not?" he asked before he pulled her against him and kissed her.

Jolteon was going to answer him but when she found her body flushed against him. She groaned and shivered as he kissed her. She practically melted against him and moaned. "Ngh..."

He pinned her down to the ground and rubbed himself against her, moaning at the feeling.

She gasped and shivered as she found herself on her back and him between her legs. She spread her legs a bit more. "A-ah..." she moaned.

He moved to her neck, open mouth kissing it as he gripped her hips and positioned himself to go inside of her.

She looked down at him and then up into his eyes. "A-are you sure?" she panted as she reached up and gripped his shoulders.

He looked at her for a bit before he backed up, "If you are having second thoughts then perhaps I should leave," he said politely as he started to get up.

She grabbed him to keep him down and looked into his eyes, panting heavily. "N-no... i am sure... to be honest it was you I dreamt about each night... I just want you to be sure," she whispered.

He looked at her in his normal dry expression before he pinned her back and thrusted deep inside her, almost howling in pleasure. She was so tight.

Jolteon thought she had said something wrong when she saw the dry look but as soon as she felt his thrust into her she moaned loudly and arched, clawing at his shoulders. "AH!"

He let out a little moan through gritted teeth as he started to move. Leaning down, he swirled his tongue around her perky nipples, wanting to drive her insane.

She arched her furred chest, her pink nipples hardening and her breath catching. She wrapped her legs around his hips, gasping and moaning, pulling him deeper into her.

He gripped her hips with his claws and pulled her closer so on each thrust he was going in up to the hilt. He moved to her neck, panting against it as he continued to hump inside of her, getting harder and faster every minute.

"L-Lucario... I can't hold b-back..." she grunted and gasped as she ran her claws over and down his back. She opened her legs to give him more room and she tossed and turned as the heat grew and her climax got close.

He smirked against her skin, "That's the point, Jolt." he said as he started to notice the cuts on his legs from her spikes through the pleasure, ignoring them and not slowing down in the slightest.

"I... I don't w-wanna shock you," she grunted as she fought the drowning pleasure and arched and moved with him, ears back.

"I'm a steel type, remember? It won't do too much to me if you do," he said as he leaned back. He looked down at her, watched her chest rise and fall with the pants before he grabbed her legs and put them behind his shoulders to give him better access and so he could get deeper.

Jolteon's eyes opened wide as she found her legs higher up. Suddenly she found him pushing against her g-spot and bolts of pleasure raced through her. "LUCARIO!" she cried out in her orgasm. As her body arched and tossed with pleasure, her slit tightening around him, electricity raced from her and into him.

He winced slightly from the shock as he came with her. He stayed where he was for a minute, panting, before he pulled back and tried to stop his thighs from bleeding.

She laid there slightly, panting. She opened her eyes and her ears went back as she saw the bleeding. "You... You should have stopped," she said.

"It's not that bad," he said as he stood up with slight trouble, leaning against the wall. "Besides... it was worth it." he said before he turned and walked out of the room to bandage his wounds.

Jolteon suddenly felt empty that he had left her like this. She could have helped him if he had stayed. She curled her tail between her legs and got up and headed to her bed and curled up slightly.

He came back in after a few minutes with his legs patched with white medical type. He looked at her before testingly stroking her spikes, making sure they weren't all spiky anymore since she was calm. Once he was sure he wouldn't be stabbed her laid down behind her and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his head between his shoulder and her cheek.

Jolteon smiled and curled her tail around his, hoping that what they had just done had made the urges to go away.


End file.
